Top Mission
by Dark Raven 642
Summary: When there's a massive escape from Jump City prision, the titans will need to find the villians before it's too late, they will even need to travel to Japan!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Top Mission**

**Chapter one: Meeting**

Raven was waiting for her friends on the bus station. It seemed like something had delayed them.

-Where the hell can they be? I've waiting for 30 minutes and nothing. I think it's better if I go alone and that they reach me there. –She said as she got up and asked for a ticket for the next bus. Raven got into the bus and tried to communicate with Robin but he had his communicator off.

–Great! –She said as she searched for a sit on the bus. It didn't take her too long, the bus was almost empty. Raven sat on the back part of the bus where no one could see her. After two hour of way she fell asleep.

_She woke up in a beautiful garden near the coast. She walked to the ocean and put her feet in the water. It was cold but it felt good. Suddenly she heard something behind her. She walked to the place where she heard some one walking and saw a young man with red hair and pretty blue eyes surrounded with rings under them. _

The bus suddenly stopped and Raven woke up. She looked around and saw the middle of a forest. She saw that there wasn't anyone on the bus. She got out and a group of masked men appeared from nowhere. They were all around Raven. She was alone. She tried to teleport but someone hit her on the back part of the head, letting her unconscious.

Raven woke up in the middle of a big room. She got up from the bed where she was lying and touched her head. She felt dizzy. Suddenly a door opened and a blonde girl with four ponytails entered into the room. She was tall and thin with big blue eyes.

-You're awake! I think you should sleep more. They hit you really hard. Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Temari. My younger brother rescued you. He's... Well he's preparing some things... –She said as she helped Raven lie on the bed. Raven stared at Temari. –Are you hungry? I'll bring you something to eat!

–Wait! Where am I? –Raven asked with a little shame.

–You are on Konoha. –Temari said as she got out of the room for something to eat.

"Konoha?" Raven thought. Raven was surprised that her clothes had disappeared and they were changed by new ones. She stood up difficultly and got out of the room. She was searching for Temari to ask her more things when suddenly a young man appeared in front of her.

–Hey! Who are you?

–My...My name is Raven...I came from Jump City... –She said a little scared.

–Kankuro! You came back!

–Yes, and who is she? –Kankuro whispered to Temari

–Gaara rescued her from a group of ninjas...

–Ok, so welcome to our... well, is not our house... welcome to our honor guest's house. Raven followed Temari to the kitchen.

–Excuse me... Do you know where Naruto lives?

–Yes, he lives a few streets from here. I'll take you there. Gaara, my youngest brother is there. –Temari said smiling to Raven.

–Thank you -she said as she smiled back.

Naruto's house

-...What can I do, Naruto? –Gaara said a little confused

–I don't really... –But Naruto was interrupted by the door –I'm going! Hello Temari! And friend... –Naruto said a little disconcerted –Come in, please... Gaara... –Raven stared at him surprised. He was the one that she had dreamed of on the bus.

–Hello... Are you Naruto? –Raven asked shyly

–Yes, It's me...And you are? –He asked a little surprised

–My name is Raven. I came from Jump City just to find you. My friends were supposed to come with me but I couldn't communicate with them so I came here alone. I'm part of a group of superheroes named the Teen Titans and...I think I need your help...

–A superhero, right? Well... –Naruto said looking at Raven incredulously

–Excuse me. –Gaara said as he got up from the chair where he was and got out of the room. –I think it's better if we go home, right Temari? –Gaara said staring at his older sister

–Yeah, I think you're right... If you need something, Raven, you know where to find us.

–No! Please! Wait! I...Thank you! –She said as she took Gaara's arm to stop him–You were the one that saved me, right?

–Yes, my name is Gaara of the desert.

–Thank you... Gaara...

–You can stay with us if you please... Obviously if you want... –Temari offered Raven

–Yes!... Oh...I mean...thank you! –Gaara looked back at Temari. She just smiled to him and made him a sign to go. They went out from Naruto's house and Raven and Naruto stayed alone.

–Listen, I'm sorry to come like this but... We've got a little problem... It has been a massive escape from the prison on Jump city and some of the worst criminals are here... I hope everything's all right but I don't have news of my friends... I wonder if you could help me...

–Ok, I'll call my friends and we'll help you. Now you must go to rest. We'll start the search tomorrow morning. –Naruto said with a serious look in his eyes.

-Thank you!-Raven said as she made a reverence to Naruto and got out of his house.

Raven started walking through the streets. She was going to get back with Temari and her brothers when suddenly someone pulled her and covered her mouth.

–Don't do anything, please! It's me, Aqualad! –Raven turned around and she saw his friend standing in front of her.

–Aqualad! I'm so glad to see you here! Where are the others?-Raven asked expecting to see someone else

–I don't know! I've been calling them for hours but nothing! Where are we?

–We are in Konoha. It's Naruto's village. I asked him for help... –She said as she took his hand and went to Naruto's house.

–Where are you taking me?

–I'll present you to Naruto! He will help us! –When they got to Naruto's house, Raven explained to Naruto who was Aqualad and he offered to let him stay in his house because he had a lot of space there. It was getting dark, so Raven went back to the honor guest's house of Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

-Hello! I... I came back... –Raven looked around. Temari and Kankuro weren't there. Gaara was the only one on the house and he was drinking a cup of tea.

–Oh! Come in! I'll make you some tea! –He said as he got up and went to the kitchen. Raven sat down next to the place where Gaara was sitting a few moments ago and waited for him. Some minutes later he came into the room with a cup of warm tea.

–Be careful, it's hot... –He said giving the cup tea to her.

–Wow! It's the best tea I've ever drank! How did you do it?

–Well, it's an ancient recipe from the sand village...

-It's great... –Raven said as she yawned

–It's late. Come on, you'll sleep in my room with me –Gaara said as he got up –Don't worry, there's enough space for us and there are two beds there. –He said as he saw Raven's face going red. He took her wrist and guided her through a hall that took them to Gaara's room. It was a large room with two beds, a little table and a piece of furniture.

–Thanks! –Raven said as Gaara show her the place where she would sleep. He offered her a shirt to sleep and then he got out of the room, back to the dinning room. Raven fell asleep quickly and she didn't notice when Gaara went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Orders are orders

Chapter two: **Orders are orders**

Raven woke up and saw Gaara changing his clothes. She feign being sleep when he turned around to look at her. When he was completely dressed he got out of the room to the kitchen. Raven got up from the bed and put on clean clothes that Temari left to her.

She got out of the room and walked to the dinning room. When she passed in front of the kitchen she feigned not seeing Gaara and continued her way to the dinning room. Gaara got out of the kitchen with some breakfast and called Temari.

–Kankuro is gone. He needed to go back to our village for some special works there. –He said as he served breakfast.

–Oh, ok... –Raven said as she smiled to Gaara. He stared at her

–I've got to go. You'll stay here with Temari until I come back, understood? –He said like an order

-But I've got to find my friends! –Raven protested

–I know but I don't want you to get in risk. If something happens to you, what do you think our friends will think of us? This place is dangerous and more for someone that don't have any type of ability. I don't want to imagine you outside with all those ninjas! –Gaara said finally with madness

–First, I'm a super heroine! Second, you don't have to get mad at me! And third, I'll do anything for my friends and they know that if something happens to me is just my fault! –Raven said yelling back to Gaara

–Hey! Can you stop screaming like that! I've got a headache and please don't be silly Gaara! Let her go out! We can't make her stay here forever until we rescue all her friends and capture those criminals! Specially that one with the black mask with an X on it! –Raven was shocked

–Black mask with a...X? Was it red? –Raven asked still surprised

–Yeah! That one! I saw him carrying a young man with black hair and a mask on his face... I tried to stop him but he used a red substance that didn't let me go –Temari said as she saw Raven's face that was white

–Robin! –Raven cried out

–Who is Robin? –Gaara asked disconcerted

-He is the leader of the titans! And he is also my best friend! He was captured by Red X! How can it be possible? –Raven said as she started crying and some of the things around them started flying away

–What the hell is happening here? –Temari said as she evaded the table

–I don't know! Let's get out of here! –Gaara said as he took her sister and Raven out of the house but when they got outside the things around them started flying

–Raven! Get calmed! –Aqualad that was going to visit Raven saw what was happening in the street and he ran to Raven avoiding things. He reached for Gaara, Temari and Raven and he took Raven on his arms and tried to calm her down. Raven started getting calm and all the things that were flying around fell to the floor.

–That's right, get calm! –Aqualad said as he hugged Raven

–What was that? –Gaara asked surprised

–Raven's powers are controlled by her emotions. If something makes her extremely sad of angry or things like that her powers go crazy and things like this happen –Gaara couldn't believe it. Raven had incredible powers but he thought about how difficult should be to her to hide her emotions. It was something similar to his habitual attitude but he could show his emotions freely.

–Ok. Temari, let's order this mess and then you... –He said pointing out to Raven –You'll enter the house and tell your friend what happened, then he'll come with Temari and me and you'll stay here with special vigilance. –Gaara said coldly. Raven was about to protest but Temari's look told her that it was better to do what he said.

Raven didn't have anything to do until her friends and Gaara came back. She was really mad with Gaara. She wanted to search for her friends. She wanted to save Robin but Gaara hadn't left her. She was mad with herself for doing what Gaara told her. She started walking through the house. She entered every room she saw and she left Gaara's room for the end. She entered the room where she had slept the last night. She searched for something on every corner of the room but nothing. Suddenly she heard something on the kitchen. She ran to the kitchen and there was a white weasel standing in front of her.

–Ahhh! Who are you? –Raven thought that the question was stupid because it was obvious that animals couldn't speak.

–My name is Kamatari –When Raven heard the weasel she opened her eyes widely and felt how she fell fainted.

-Hey! Wake up! –Raven opened her eyes slowly and she saw Naruto's face in front of hers.

–What... What happened? –Raven asked as she tried to get up

–You fainted when you saw Kamatari. It's clear that you haven't seen a summoning jutsu before. –Naruto said as he smiled to Raven.

–The weasel! It spoke! –Raven said when she saw the weasel behind Naruto.

–Yes, its name is Kamatari. It's the summoning jutsu of Temari. How can I explain it? The ninjas can summon creatures to help them in battle. Normally they are animals. For example... mine is a frog. Each animal can talk. They are like people. –Naruto said as he helped Raven getting up.

–I understand now... You know... One of my... companions can turn into different kinds of animals but he can't speak when he's an animal. That's why I got surprised... –She said as she stared at Kamatari.

–I'm sorry for scaring you... –Kamatari apologized.

–Don't worry. The one that should be sorry is me for being so idiot. –Raven said smiling to Kamatari. –And... Where is Aqualad? –Raven asked with curiosity

–He's still searching for your friends. He said something about water or something like that... –Naruto said a little confused.

-Oh! Yeah, Aqualad is an Atlantean so he can breathe under the water. Maybe he is searching for Tramm or Beast Boy. –Raven said thinking

–Tramm? Beast Boy? Are they some of your friends? –Naruto asked a little confused.

–Yeah! Beast Boy is the one that can turn into animals and Tramm is a kind of fish, I think. –Raven said as she tried to imagine what Tramm was.

–Well, come with me. You must be hungry. –Naruto said as he opened the door.

–I'm sorry but I have already have breakfast and Gaara ordered me to stay here. –Raven said blushing

–Don't worry about the things that Gaara says. He looks like a really strong person but, believe me, he is such a sensible person. So... Are you coming with me? I'll show you a great place to eat! –Naruto said smiling to her.

–Well... Why not? Ok, I'm going. –She said smiling back to Naruto. He offered her his arm and she walked with him to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

-Do you want anything?

-No thanks, I'll only watch you eat

-Really?

-Well... I actually wanted to talk to you

-About?

-There's a very dangerous villain here and I'm afraid that he captured the leader of the titans, Robin. It's not that I'm afraid; Robin is a really strong person but Red X too and I can't imagine what Red X would do with Robin. Actually I don't even imagine the reason why so many villains came to Japan.

-Maybe they have a plan. Any ideas?

-I can't find just one to support it.

-First of all we'll need to figure out what they're doing here, so then we can prepare a defense an obviously capture them. By now just get relaxed. We'll find your friends. You'll see.

-I need to meditate some things...

-Uh?

-I'll get back to the house. I need to meditate, you know...

-Yeah...Whatever... So I think I'll see you later.

-Yes –She walked back to the house thinking about the reasons why the villains would choose that point to unite. Suddenly she saw someone known to her, running out of a store as some people ran behind him.

-Doctor Light! –She teleported quickly facing him directly –Are you going anywhere?

-I'm not scared of you anymore girl –He used his light cannons to make her go blind for a moment until he could took advantage. He threw himself over her but she reacted quickly and covered him with shadows, destroying his light cannons.

-I've completed my mission. I'll see you soon kid... –He said as she took out a light bomb and let her blind for a minute just for him to escape

-He completed his mission? –Raven said as she got view again and got up to continue her way back to Gaara's house.


End file.
